Ese sueño
by Kanata
Summary: Solo es una carta, Kagome le escribe a Inuyasha, creyendo que asi seria mas facil decirle las tantas cosas que quiere decirle. ¡Revienw onegai!


Inuyasha:

No tengo ni idea de como empezar esta carta, hay tantas cosas que necesito decirte antes de irme, y creí que escribiendo seria mucho mas fácil.

No me atrevo a despedirme de ti... Ahora que la perla esta completa... no me necesitas... ya no tengo por que estar aquí.

Ya estoy harta, harta de creer que el amor puede con todo, harta de creer en falsas ilusiones... harta de pensar que algún día la podrás olvidar y quererme a mi.

Me cuesta mucho irme, pues este lugar ya es como un segundo hogar para mi, he desarrollado un cariño muy especial por Shippo, Sango y Miroku... pero por ti... Lo que siento por ti es muy diferente... es amor, Inuyasha, amor...

Pero, un amor imposible... después de todo... si, un amor imposible, eso es.

Ya no se ni que pensar sobre mi misma, solo se que soy una ilusa al haber pensado que la olvidarías para quererme a mi...

No se si te volveré a ver.... no se si te seguiré amando... pero si sé que jamás te olvidaré.

No se cuando empecé a desarrollar este sentimiento, pero si se que lo tengo. Y me duele.

Creo que ya es hora de creer en el corazón... Ya es hora de empezar a hacerle caso a la razón.

No se si esta sea la decisión correcta, pero... estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme, todo por olvidar mi dolor, olvidar el amor que siento por ti y, sobre todo, por olvidarte.

Me has causado mucho daño, Inuyasha, has hecho muchas heridas en mi corazón, y de esas heridas se quedaran las cicatrices... estoy segura...

Inuyasha... Te amo... Y para mi eres todo lo que deseo, todo lo que necesito... Cuando estoy contigo estoy llena... Pero... Esto es así, será lo mejor para los dos... Tu te podrás ir con Kikyo y yo... pues... ya no estaré por medio... Aunque sea infeliz el resto de mi vida me bastará saber que tu si eres feliz... Que tu si conseguiste mi sueño, enamorarte de alguien que corresponda tu amor y estar junto a ese alguien toda la vida...

No quiero hacer las cosas mas difíciles de lo que están... Siento como las lagrimas corren por mis mejillas, y me es imposible pararlas... ¿¡Por que!? ¿¡Por que esto tiene que ser así!? ¡Por que! .... Yo... No quiero irme, Inuyasha... pero... esto es lo mejor.... para ambos... 

Y pues... Lo siento... 

Despídeme de los demás... Por favor...

Ádios Inuyasha.

Por siempre tuya...:

...Higurashi Kagome

***

Unas lagrimas mancharon el papel. Apretó fuertemente el papel en su puño...

-¿Como voy a cumplir ese sueño si tu no estas a mi lado, Kagome?...-
    
    _Find me here
    Speak to me
    I want to feel you
    I need to hear you
    You are the light
    That's leading me
    To the place
    Where I find peace again
    You are the strength
    That keeps me walking
    You are the hope
    That keeps me trusting
    You are the life
    To my soul
    You are my purpose
    You are everything
    And how can I
    Stand here with you
    And not be moved by you
    Would you tell me
    How could it be
    Any better than this
    You calm the storms
    You give me rest
    You hold me in your hands
    You won't let me fall
    You still my heart
    And you take my breath away
    Would you take me in
    Would you take me deeper now
    And how can I
    Stand here with you
    And not be moved by you
    Would you tell me
    How could it be
    Any better than this
    And how can I
    Stand here with you
    And not be moved by you
    Would you tell me
    How could it be
    Any better than this
    Cause you're all I want
    You are all I need
    You are everything
    Everything
    You are all I want
    You are all I need
    You are everything
    Everything
    You are all I want
    You are all I need
    You are everything
    Everything
    You are all I want
    You are all I need
    You are everything
    Everything
    And how can I
    Stand here with you
    And not be moved by you
    Would you tell me
    How could it be
    Any better than this
    And how can I
    Stand here with you
    And not be moved by you
    Would you tell me
    How could it be
    Any better
    Any better than this
    Would you tell me
    How could it be
    Any better than this_
    ----------
    
    **Notas de Autor: **
    
    Bueno, me salió mejor de lo que esperaba. 
    
    Es una carta de Kagome para Inuyasha.
    
    Me inspiré cuando escuche la canción que esta al final, 
    
    es "Everything" de "Lifehouse". 
    
    Espero que les haya gustado, ^.^ si les gusto dejen revienw pleaseeeeeeee!


End file.
